Booger
- Blue= }} |-| Box = |-| Parachute = |tribe = Glorp Corp |position = Member Student Hero |likes = Camillot Mixing Colors Nindjas Dancing His town |gender = Male |quote="This is gonna be a Mixel-licking for the history books." |color = Green Dark Green Gray |features = Short height Slimy feet Hat |voice = Tom Kenny|Color = green |name = Booger|names = Good sir (Camillot) Kid (King Nixel) |dislikes = Losing Nixels I-Cubit |appear= Every Knight Has Its Day |last= Nixel, Nixel, Go Away}} Booger is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Booger is a bit snarky in his personality, but very loyal to his close friends. He's a little bit of a coward in fearful situations, but is able to turn around with the right amount of encouragement. He is a bit of a troublemaker and sometimes acts out in class, but will quickly quiet down when scolded. Physical Appearance Booger has a short, light green, semi-circular body with a light green lip and a single eye in the middle. He has a normal red tongue. On the top of his head are two, dark green ears. The bottom of his body is a dark green stripe. He has dark green arms and hands, with a light green pattern starting from each start from his arms. His feet are short, light green, have dark green accents on the back of each of them, and there is slime constantly on it. At times, Booger wears a green baseball cap. Biography Early life Booger began attending Mixopolis Middle School. First adventures He became close friends with Camillot after he decided to help him decide what seat he should choose in Mixing 101 class at school. He also played Murp Ball with Camillot in gym as part of the blue team. Booger then went on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo with his Mixing 101 class, appearing in multiple mixes to help defeat the Mixeloptors set loose by Mixadel. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Saving the city and universe Booger loved the city of Mixopolis. He admired the vibrant colors and its style of mixing. That was until the Nixels took it all away and spread negativity throughout the city. While he and his friends were in the Kid's Club, reading comics about the Nindjas, Booger tries to convince them that the Nindjas do exist. However, they do not believe him. As they wander through the city, they notice Mixels arguing and the Nixels painting posters advertising negativity. Soon, a building fire starts and Booger wishes for the Nindjas to save the Mixie Cat trapped in it. Witnessing them max to save the Mixie Cat, he tells his friends that they are real. He then notices groups of Nixels and familiarizes himself with them as if he had an experience with them before. Later, Booger and his friends notice the new I-Cubit fad. His friends want to trade in their old Cubits for it, but Booger refuses, stating he does not want to live in a world of black and white. Later, his town gets nixelized once all the cubits were traded with I-Cubits. Still upset with the town's lack of color and creativity, Booger comes up with a plan to wear boxes and say "nix" to infiltrate the I-Cubit Building. They manage to get past the guards and get into the building. As the inhabitants of Mixopolis have been completely nixelized, Booger and his friends reveal themselves to King Nixel. As the King demonstrates his I-Cubit scheme, boasting that he can win, Booger reveals his own Cubit. Shocked by this reveal, the King sends his nixelfied Mixels to corner the kids on a high platform. Although they are trapped, the kids do a coordinated group dance to reverse the effects of some of the nixelfied Mixels. With the Nindjas unnixed too, they max and help Booger. As the Nindjas distract the rest of the nixelized Mixels and an amalgamate of Nixels, Booger swaps the I-Cubit with his rainbow Cubit. This causes some of the Mixels to be unnixed. King Nixel then traps him in a missile; sending him off into the sky and taking away the essence of the city's color and creativity. However, it malfunctions; exploding and spilling the essence onto the city, turning it back to normal. Everyone then mourns over Booger, thinking he is gone. However, he comes back in a parachute. He is then gifted the last of the Nindjas' comic book issues, with him as a character saving everyone. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes Trivia *His feet are similar to Gurggle's, as they are covered in slime. *He spews slime from his mouth whenever he sneezes. *He and Major Nixel are the only main characters not to have LEGO toys of them released. *He is the first Main character to be a Background Mixel. Behind the Scenes Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Booger's voice is provided by Tom Kenny. Real-life history Early development .]] Concept art shows that Booger was originally going to have a green-colored tongue and a different colored pattern on his arms. Content Booger debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. He does not have a LEGO set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels Category:Glorp Corp Category:Kids Category:2016 Category:Circular Mixels Category:Unique feet Category:Elemental Feet Category:Triangular Ears Category:Mixels with ears Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Overbite Category:Slimey feet Category:Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Characters without a set Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Mixopolis Middle School Category:Male characters Category:Background characters Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with noses Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Cat ears Category:Murpball blue team Category:One tooth Category:Mixopolis Category:Alternative Designs Category:Season Two Category:Main Characters Category:Mixels with hats Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny